Ina Ferna
' '''Ina Ferna' is a Novi Star that was released along-side Anne Arctic as part of the Novi Invasion line that took place before the series took a year-long hiatus. Personality A perky, exciteable girl, Ina can be set off and bouncing with glee at the tiniest of thing. She is often distracted by her desire to blaze new trails and invent something new, but she can easily get too caught up in it to realize or care about much else. While nice, she has a very terrible temper and it's easy to test it. She's a spicy girl from time to time and describes her fashion as Hot, hot, haute couture. She loves to watch fireworks but hates winter clothing. She wishes to learn how to spark up random conversations with others, which could imply that she is a little bit shy or distant with people. Appearance Ina is a clear skinned alien girl, most of her body being yellow, while the bottom half portions of her legs and arms are a burnt-oil black. Her face and ears are solid white, and she has dark orange-red eyes with wispy flame symbols, along with a little planet in them. She has glowing, light orange eye makeup and her lips appear to be dark orange. She has curly dark gray antennae that are shaped at the top like a fireball. Ina has very long hair that may entirely be composed of fire. It is long and flowing with curls so far down, and on top of her head is a big fireball with two thick, golden-orange strands of hair hanging from it. Ina wears a cute dress consisting of a dark ruby top and a multi-layered pleat skirt with a very light translucent orange coloring. Her shoes are white with portions cut from it. Pet Like Nita Light and Anne, she has no pet Merchandise *Ina Ferna doll with a mustard-yellow hairbrush and a glowing stand. Doll Differences This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. *The doll's eye makeup is darker and she also has red glittery eyelashes. *The doll's eye detailing is white, while on the art it's a bright orange. *The doll's translucent body is a lot darker then in the actual art. *The doll's hair is darker. *Doll comes with an orange bracelet not present in the art. *The black portions of the doll's arms are from her fingers to her wrist instead of halfway up her arms Blog Entries Quotes "GREETINGS! My name is Ina Ferna and I’ve landed on Earth to blaze new trails! My fashion style is HOT! HOT! Haute couture and I have a fiery personality to match! I’m a bit of a hot head—my flaming hair actually lights up! Something I don’t get is winter clothes, I prefer sizzling styles!" Trivia *Ina Ferna's name is coined from Inferno. * Ina so far has the longest hair in the entire series of Novi Stars. * Ina and Anne may have a relationship, as they come from the same planet; a half cold, half hot one that can be seen in the game Alien Acres. Gallery Ina Ferna.jpg 998887 499709093416288 1095991106 n.jpg gallery4ColPortraitT.jpg|Ina Ferna (Prototype Design) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Alien girls Category:Novi Invasion